World War Hulk
World War Hulk is an event in the Marvel Universe, which will run through several titles in the spring and summer of 2007. It is a sequel to 2006's Planet Hulk, in which the Hulk was banished from Earth by the Illuminati. At the end of Planet Hulk (in Incredible Hulk #104 and 105), Hulk returns to Earth, and wants answers to why he was sent away. Plot In his time spent on the planet Sakaar the Hulk has become stronger than ever before, and he wants revenge on the Illuminati. In his spaceship headed for Earth the Hulk is blinded by rage at The Illuminati, blaming them for the death of his wife, his unborn child, and the million citizens of planet Sakaar without confirming if it was actually the Illuminati who caused the warpcore to explode or some third-party. Each member of the Illuminati has expressed their innocence. Seeing his friends as enemies while training, he almost kills Korg and the Brood. Reaching the moon, the Hulk defeats the Illuminati member Black Bolt. The Hulk proceeds to New York City, where he demands the presence of the Illuminati and that the city be evacuated. Leaving for a short while, he travels to the nearby X-Mansion, home of the X-Men, where Professor Xavier, one of the members of the Illuminati absent when they decided to send the Hulk off-planet, admits he would have agreed to send the Hulk away. The Hulk proceeds to defeat several teams of X-Men, and the Juggernaut. When Mercury led Hulk to the graveyard and told Hulk about the loss of some of their allies and mutants during Decimation, Hulk spares Professor X and leaves. The Hulk returns to Manhattan to complete his ultimatum. Iron Man engages him in battle, wearing an enhanced "Hulk-Buster" armored suit, but is defeated after trying to subdue the Hulk with sabotaged anti-Hulk nanotechnology. Stark Tower is destroyed in the ensuing battle. After this battle, the Hulk battles the Ghost Rider and is beating him before the Ghost Rider leaves. The remaining Avengers teams engage the Hulk and his Warbound but are defeated, as are Doc Samson and the Fantastic Four. Reed Richards' plan to simulate the Sentry's presence in order to calm the Hulk also fails, as Susan Storm attempts to have the real Sentry intervene. The Hulk crushes the hands of Doctor Strange, preventing the sorcerer from employing mystic spells. After the Hulk becomes allies with Mastermind Excello, Hercules, Namora, and Angel, General Thunderbolt Ross calls in the U.S. Army, The Hulk defeats them, and with the Warbound transforms an area near Madison Square Garden into a gladiatorial arena. At Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum, Warbound members Hiroim and Elloe defeat Iron Fist, Ronin and Echo. Doctor Strange, mystically invoking a powerful old enemy, Zom, restores himself, his shattered hands replaced by spiked maces, and defeats Hiroim. In the gladiator arena, Doctor Strange throws Hirorim's body in front of the Hulk and attaks him, barely able to hold back the influence of Zom. Strange punches the Hulk out of the arena onto a group of bystanders. Strange then knocks the Hulk into a building, which causes it to collapse on him and even more onlookers. Strange, aware that he could have hurt someone, flies down to find that the Hulk protected the people. Strange, now doubting his ability to control his powers, is beaten by the Hulk and imprisoned. The Warbound has turned Madison Square Garden into a gladiatorial arena. At the arena, Hulk has a lion fed to an alien. Then Hulk then places Black Bolt, Iron Man, Mr. Fantastic, and Dr. Strange, all outfitted with obedience disks, up against a gigantic tentacle monster. The four defeat the monster using teamwork, but the Hulk turns the tables on them and sets them up against each other in a series of gladiator matches, the first fighters being Mr. Fantastic and Iron Man. Mr. Fantastic defeats Iron Man, and is then ordered by the Hulk to kill Iron Man. Meanwhile, in the Sentry's home, he sees the battle and leaves to fight the Hulk, declaring that it was time for him to play God. Mung the Inconceivable, however becomes the first casualty of the Warbound when he takes Miek's Hivelings (against Miek's will) on a rampage, hunting any human stragglers who have not evacuated. He runs into a returning Punisher and Stuart Clarke, fresh from a mission on the Mexican border. Armed with a crude Venom-like suit and a bag full of Clarke's weapons Castle challenges Mung to a duel, which he accepts. Though it is a ruse to protect evacuating civilians heading for the Staten Island Ferry, the Punisher manages to not only rip Mung's arm off , but cuts Mung's head open with his own sword. The Hivelings scatter as the one Mung called "Frank of Earth" tells them to run. The people manage to get on the Ferry, but the Punisher stays on shore. Production World War Hulk consists of the World War Hulk five-issue miniseries, several World War Hulk sub-miniseries and one-shots (World War Hulk: Frontline and World War Hulk: Gamma Corps, World War Hulk: X-Men, World War Hulk: Young Avengers, World War Hulk Prologue: World Breaker), as well as issues of the regular Incredible Hulk series, and selected issues of Avengers: The Initiative, Heroes For Hire, Iron Man, Ghost Rider, Irredeemable Ant-Man. Cast of Characters Heroes * Doc Samson * Excalibur ** Captain Britain ** Dazzler ** Juggernaut * The Fantastic Four ** Black Panther ** Human Torch ** Invisible Woman ** Storm ** Thing * Gamma Corps ** Heroes For Hire ** Black Cat ** Colleen Wing ** Humbug ** Misty Knight ** Shang-Chi ** Tarantula (Maria Vasquez) * Ghost Rider * The Illuminati ** Black Bolt ** Doctor Strange ** Iron Man ** Mister Fantastic ** Professor X * The Initiative ** Cloud 9 ** Gauntlet ** Hardball ** Justice ** Komodo ** Rage ** Slapstick ** Thor Girl ** Triathlon ** Ultra Girl ** Trauma * The Mighty Avengers ** Ares ** Ms. Marvel ** Wonder Man * The New Avengers ** Echo ** Iron Fist ** Luke Cage ** Ronin II ** Spider-Man ** Spider-Woman * The New X-Men ** Dust ** Elixer ** Hellion ** Mercury ** Rockslide ** Surge ** X-23 * Prodigy * Sentry * She-Hulk * Stepford Cuckoos * X-Factor Investigations ** M ** Multiple Man ** Siryn ** Strong Guy ** Wolfsbane * The X-Men ** Beast ** Colossus ** Cyclops ** Darwin ** Emma Frost ** Hepzibah ** Lockheed ** Nightcrawler ** Shadowcat ** Warpath ** Wolverine Warbound * Hulk * Arch-E-5912 * The Brood * Elloe Kaifi * Hiroim * Korg * Miek Other Characters * Ant-Man III * Caiera Oldstrong * Daredevil * General Thunderbolt Ross * George W. Bush * Medusa * Monstro * Namor * Renegades ** Angel ** Hercules ** Mastermind Excello ** Namora * Rick Jones * S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents ** Gabriel Jones ** Maria Hill ** Dum Dum Dugan ** Scorpion II * Wong Preliminary shipping schedule May 2007: *World War Hulk Prologue: World Breaker *Incredible Hulk #106 June 2007 *World War Hulk #1 *Incredible Hulk #107 *Iron Man #19 *Ghost Rider #12 *Heroes For Hire #11 *World War Hulk: X-Men #1 *World War Hulk: Gamma Corps #1 *World War Hulk: Front Line #1 July 2007 *Avengers: The Initiative #4 *Irredeemable Ant-Man #10 *World War Hulk #2 *Ghost Rider #13 *World War Hulk: Front Line #2 *Iron Man #20 *Heroes For Hire #12 *World War Hulk: Gamma Corps #2 *World War Hulk #3 *World War Hulk: X-Men #2 *World War Hulk: Front Line #3 *Incredible Hulk #108 August 2007 *Incredible Hulk #109 *World War Hulk: Young Avengers *World War Hulk: Gamma Corps #3 *World War Hulk: Front Line #4 *World War Hulk #4 *World War Hulk: X-Men #3 *Heroes For Hire #13 *World War Hulk: Front Line #5 September 2007 *World War Hulk: Gamma Corps #4 *World War Hulk #5 *Heroes For Hire #14 *Incredible Hulk #110 *World War Hulk: Front Line #6 Category:Events Category:World War Hulk